Feliz Navidad
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Las fechas navideñas hacen dar a la gente pasos enormes y Harry no es la excepción...¿qué pasará cuando el salvador del mundo mágico se encuentre con lo menos esperado en los pasillos de Hogwarts? Porque, recuerden, ya no hay guerra que ganar ni un Señor Oscuro que vencer, sino algo mucho más difícil, una vida que seguir.


**Notas:**_ HOLAAAA MUGGLES! Tanto tiempo ;A; Me ocurrieron un montón de cosas que no me dejaron publicar nada y… __**Dr:**__ Al punto ¬¬ __**N/a:**__ Si, si ¬¬ Bueeh, este era para hacer algo para navidad…el tema, me pase un poquito __**Dr:**__ un poquito, bastante __**N/a:**__ Ok, si. Un poquito mucho de las fechas navideñas ewe Se lo quiero dedicar a mi beta, Ari, no lo hice tan empalagoso al final, tranqui xDDD_

Eran las doce y media de la noche en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el toque de queda había sido advertido hace más de dos horas y la navidad se sentía en cada Sala Común, pero Draco poca atención le prestaba. Luego de la guerra era mundialmente ignorado por toda la institución, incluyendo a los profesores, y pocas veces volvía a sentir la mirada inquisidora de las alumnas, generalmente más jóvenes, sobre su persona; por lo que en estos momentos caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sumida en sus pensamientos en los pasillos estrechos de la zona.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry salía de su Sala Común sin saber muy bien distinguir la realidad de la ficción en sus acciones pero no le podía importar menos, después de todo ¡era el jodido niño-que-vivió-para-vencer! Nadie en su sano juicio lo detendría a mitad de su caminata nocturna; bueno, casi nadie, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Malfoy saldría a caminar en su mismo horario. Pero verlo así, con la cara sumida en profunda tristeza y terrible melancolía, simplemente no era correcto dejarlo ahí solo. Era eso o que se pasó con la bebida porque sus piernas se trasladaron como por arte de magia a hacerle compañía al de ojos color plata.

-¿Despierto tan tarde, Malfoy?- Bromeó Harry casi con nerviosismo pero sin deje de insulto en sus palabras.

-A nadie le importa de todos modos- Restó importancia el rubio elevando los hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y si, _sí_ le importara a alguien?- La cara de Draco se distorsionó un momento, incluso Harry se veía sorprendido por su declaración. Pero pronto el rostro de el heredero Malfoy volvió a tener la expresión neutra, incluso elevó una ceja como en años anteriores, no sabía si en busca de aclaraciones o como sinónimo de diversión pero Potter casi suelta un suspiro de alivio…

¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!

¿Suspiro de alivio? Desde cuándo le importaba lo suficiente el Slytherin cómo para que empiece a decirle esto y aquello, ¡no tenía ningún sentido!

Y aunque Harry era lento no era estúpido, se dio cuenta que se había obsesionado. En sexto año había observado demasiado al rubio y, últimamente, ya en su último año, se encontraba a sí mismo embobado con Malfoy mientras compartían clases o cuando el otro se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Era suficiente, tenía que comprobar si era cierto; si era una necesidad. Porque si no lo era, se estaba convirtiendo en una.

Pero al salir finalmente de sus cavilaciones, se le seco la boca. Draco, con sus cabellos rubios despeinados cayendo en su rostro, los ojos como relámpagos deslumbrantes a la luz de la luna navideña, tez tan inmaculada como la nieve, pálida, a primera vista fría, pero que se derrite al tacto; los labios rosados y finos, podría jurar que eran un manjar digno de dioses y, sus ropas, extrañamente de los mejores diseñadores muggles.

Y que le partiera a la mitad el mismo Godric Gryffindor si estaba enloqueciendo pero ya no podía parar sus pies, que con tortuosa lentitud, se acercaron a lo que siempre, aunque jamás lo admitieran, les perteneció.

Los labios apenas se rozaban, un toque íntimo envidiado por muchos y logrado por pocos, un choque de respiraciones y tiempo detenido, indefinido dirían algunos, pero era simplemente una necesidad, algo con lo cual, recién se daban cuenta, jamás no podrían vivir.

-Feliz navidad, Draco-

-Feliz navidad, Harry-

Porque así debería ser. Sin rencores y guerras, ni enemigos y deshonras…porque esto solo era el comienzo del fin, un comienzo que ambos magos estaban dispuestos a empezar al lado del otro.


End file.
